percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Reflections-Chapter 11
Dark Reflections-Chapter 11 I could fill the panic rise in my chest. Water filling up my lungs. Gasping for air, I tried to hold on to something solid but their was nothing around me to hold on to. I kicked and swam but it was no good, something on my back was dragging me down. Finally exhaustion overcame me and I lost consiousness as a hand went down to grab me. I woke up in cold-sweat. My head hurt. That dream...that same dream. It couldn't be real could it? I'm a Son of Poseidon, I could breathe underwater. But why did I feel like I've experienced it before? I put my hands to my head, it was that same pain again, like my mind was trying to remember something but there was something blocking it from doing that. Finally, realising that I was up before the sun, I got(well more groaned) out of bed and got ready for the quest. Luckily for me, Dellilah was up as well and waiting in front of the big house. She was busy fixing a rubix cube, and if I may mention, she was doing it without looking at the cube. Most people would see this as her being a show-off but I knew her better, she was nervous. "Good morning Princess." I said as i sat next to her. "Hey, your up early." It was kinda unnnerving because she was looking at me while her hands were at work with rubix cube. I stared at her, Dellilah was a hard person to read, but it was easy when you know her long enough. Her fatal flaw was that she felt that she needed to prove something to someone, like she could be as good or even better than a certain person. This lead to her at certain times picking a fight with someone who she couldn't beat. It was annoying at times because I had to save her, but I've gotten used to it. She looked down on the finished rubix cube, "A minute and a half, I'm getting slower." She smiled at me nervously. I took her hand and held it. She didn't pull away. "Its gonna be okay, Remember the prophecy? You will the answer you seek'" '' ''"''But remember the last two lines. '''One shall have their life taken While on shall find they are left Forsaken' ''' ''One of our lives are gonna be taken, Arch, one of us is gonna...die" Her voice cracked at the last word. "You know how prophecies are. They always have two meanings, their not always clear. It might not be one of us." I tried reassuring her, but I myself was thinking the same way. "I just don't want any of you to get hurt, especially you Arch." Her eyes were red, I knew she was on the verge of crying. I hugged her. "What makes you think I want anything to happen to you?" Then she did something i didn't expect, she kissed me. "Thanks Archie...for being there." "Your welcome, I do my best to please." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder, then she fell asleep. I always thought it was weird for both sons of Poseidon, despite Poseidon's rivalry with Athena, to have girlfriends who were daughters of Athena. Oh the Irony. The sun was rising, and i knew it was about time that the Adam twins got up. Finally they did, and we got on the van that Argus was driving, and got our quest started. Dark Reflections Main Page <---Previous chapter [[Dark Reflections-Chapter 12|Next Chapter --->]] Archie:Bite Meh 14:43, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page